Alternate A
by slaymaster
Summary: Imagine if Mona had never been A, but it was someone else who had been torturing the girls. Set directly after the events of 'Can You Hear Me Now'. Was called 'The Innocence of Mona' before but I decided this title suited better
1. Chapter 1

**The innocence of Mona**

_While writing another story recently, I wondered how the story would have been different if Mona had not been A, but someone else had. Set early in the first season. I don't envision this being a super long story, but I'll see where the writing takes me._

Aria walked as fast as she could to the table in the cafeteria; so fast that she was practically running. Emily was already sitting there, hunched over her English homework.

"Emily, hey! The others here yet?" Aria asked her friend, concern colouring her voice.

"Not yet, but Spencer is usually here soon" Em replied.

"Good, good" the distracted Aria said as she dropped her book bag and sat down at the table. She looked out of the windows and saw Hanna walking into school. If Hanna was already here, Spencer must be near.

"Woah Aria, where's the fire?" Spencer called out to her from the cafeteria entrance as she rushed over to the table. "Aria, what is so important?"

Aria sighed, totally stressed by the situation. "I really want to wait until Hanna gets here to talk about it."

As if on cue, Hanna's heels could be heard approaching the table, "This better be good Aria. Getting up early is _not_ something I do by choice"

"It's about A." Aria said, "My mom got a note last night."

Spencer, Emily and Hanna's jaws dropped, surprised that A would send a message to anyone else, let alone a parent.

"Don't be so surprised," Aria said as her eyes widened. She leaned down, rustling through her book bag until she found a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Your husband, Byron, is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way," Spencer read.

"This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back," added Emily, passing the note to Hanna.

"I know this hard to hear, but it is the truth. If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it"

"Sincerely, A" the girls read together, dropping the note on the table. Aria buried her head in her hands, unable to believe what her life had become.

"Aria, it's going to be okay! Your parents will get through this" Emily said, in a way only she could.

"Emily, you don't know that" Hanna snapped at her friend, "Her dad cheated and it's not going to be a happily ever after fairy-tale." Hanna had been through a similar thing with her parents and didn't want Aria to get her hopes up.

"Hanna!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Hanna, it's a different situation. My dad and Meredith aren't together now. My dad isn't going to leave my mom and he and Meredith aren't going to go play happy couples in another town" Aria snapped, picking up the note and stuffing it in her bag before standing up. "It's not the same Hanna!" she said as she stormed off, bumping into Mona on the way.

**I have another chapter in the works so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. I've already decided who A is and, even though it isn't going to be Mona, I'm going to keep certain A events similar to Mona's canon. Open to all feedback and critique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Innocence of Mona – Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own any of this

_**A/N: I know the last chapter covered A's note to Ella, but I've restructured the storyline. Instead of Ella getting the note at the same time that Hanna is at dinner with Kate and Isabel, Ella gets the note the day before because I wanted Aria to get a freak-out with the girls. My A does things differently to Mona. **_

**_I've actually written the second last and last chapters. When I sat down to write chapter two, I decided on a flashback. As I reread it, I realised that it probably gave too much away, so I decided it will be second last, or at least later on in the story. I don't want anyone guessing too soon! That said, when I get closer, I'd love to hear people's guesses._**

**_Also want to thank people for the reviews. _**

* * *

Hanna was surprised that Aria had reacted so strongly to what she said. All she had done was tell her friend not to get her hopes up. What was wrong with that? She turned to Emily and Spencer, both girls looking shocked.

"What?" she snapped, unwilling to make eye-contact.

"Hanna, you shouldn't have said that," Emily suggested softly, "I think Aria knows it isn't going to stay the same""

"Han, it's okay. She's just really worried right now. She _did_ hide the affair all this time" Spencer added.

"It's not like she could have told the truth Spencer"

"So that makes lying okay?"

"That's not what I was – "

"Can you guys just stop!" Hanna shouted, startling the few others who were also in the Cafeteria. Her good friend Mona had been filling up her water bottle in the corner of the room and promptly stopped, loosely screwing on the lid and bee-lining directly for the girls. Hanna flicked her hair out of her face and stood up, just as Mona was in earshot. "If that's everything, I'll be going. Hey Mona!"

"Hey Hanna, Hanna's other friends." Mona turned back to Hanna and said, rather loudly, "Everything okay with these _people_?"

"Uh, yeah, Mona. Everything is fine. Come on, let's grab a decent coffee before class!" As she walked away, arm linked with Mona's, Hanna wished she could have made Aria understand what it was like when her own father had left. Her mother had fallen apart when she discovered his affair, and the lives of the Marin women were turned upside down. Hanna missed seeing her dad, and dinner with him last really reminded her of how much she missed seeing her dad every day. If only Aria knew how much her life was about to change.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Hanna. It was an overwhelmingly boring day; the only faintly interesting thing that happened was the volcano of shaving cream that erupted from Toby Cavanagh's locker. She was having dinner with her dad again that night, and she was excited about spending more time with him. Last night had been the first time that she had seen her dad since she had lost weight and made something of herself. When she realized the only reason he visited was because her mom had called him about the Shaun thing, she was really angry, but spending time with her dad made her feel better about it. She had thought her dad wanted to see her because he missed his only daughter, but apparently not. Apparently he only came to Rosewood to discipline her and clean up her mess. It hurt, but she realized that it didn't matter why her dad was spending time with her, only that he cared enough to spend time with her. That had to count for something, didn't it?

* * *

"Han, you _really_ need a new outfit for dinner tonight" Mona announced as the pair left English, their last class for the day, "If we hit up the boutiques first we should find something, and if not we will still have time for the mall"

"Mona, as much as there is no such thing as too many clothes, I'm sort of on thin ice at home right now"

"Really? Is this anything to do with the car thing still?"

"Still Mona? It happened _days_ ago! Of course it's still to do with that!"

"Uh your mom is so strict Hanna. I can't believe she grounded you for that!"

"I'm not grounded. I just don't think going shopping is a good idea right now"

"But Hanna, we haven't hung out, just you and me together for _weeks_!"

"I know Mona. Just not today. I've got dinner with dad."

"It's always about _them_ now Hanna. What about me?"

Hanna stopped in the hall and looked directly at her friend. "Mona I love you. You're my best friend in the world. It's not that I don't care about you, it's just that Aria is going through something right now and she needs my help. I do care about you, I promise."

"You better Hanna Marin. You better"

* * *

"Dad, I've got to go"

"But Han, I've finally got all my girls together. I don't want you to leave"

"Dad, my girls need me right now," she said as she flashed her phone to show him the SOS message Spencer had sent her.

"Hanna, you're on thin ice right now. You wrecked Shaun's car and I'm sure there is more going on than what I know about. You are going to stay here and we are going to have a nice family dinner" he said angrily.

"I did not wreck it. I _damaged_ it!" Hanna sighed loudly as she rested her face on her hand. She grabbed her phone to shoot a text to Spencer to let her know that it wouldn't be able to help. As she picked up the phone, she saw Isabel reach over to her father. _Ew_. All she wanted to do was pig out and eat a heap of pasta or something fatty, but just looking at Kate and how gorgeous she was made her stop.

"Tom, don't you think you could let her off the hook, just for tonight? What if her friend is alone somewhere and needs a lift? Wasn't Hanna friend's with that DiLaurentis girl?" Isabel said softly.

"I suppose," her father said, before sighing. "Hanna, you can go help Spencer, but just know that this isn't over. I want you to call when you get home"

Hanna jumped up, ecstatic that she finally was getting her way. "Thanks dad. I'll see you, sometime I guess," she paused, wondering what to say to Isabel and Kate, her future family. "Uh, I guess it was nice to meet you Isabel, and you too Kate"

_Finally!_ She thought as she bolted out of the restaurant. Grabbing her phone, she sent a quick message to Spencer, letting her know that she was on her way.

* * *

Hanna sat in the car, waiting for Spencer. While she usually wanted to spend time with her dad, after he showed up with a fiancée and future step-daughter, she was glad for the excuse to leave. That said, she was bored waiting for Spencer. Turning the radio up, she leans back in the seat and closes her eyes.

"Now we have a dedication from one very special person to another. Hanna in Rosewood, A want's you to know that this song is for you"

Hanna's eyes fly open as the lyrics begin to play.

_Sun come up and I'm so tired_

_I'd like to sleep but I can't come down_

_Call you up but I don't want to_

_So I close my eyes and forget you_

_I don't need you anymore, I'm gonna close the door_

_I don't need you anymore at all._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out in a day or so. Haven't decided if it will be Emily or Spencer though. (Someone should tell me who is next :P)**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Innocence of Mona – Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own any of this

_**A/N: This is just a short Emily chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be long.**_

* * *

Emily paced her room, her hand clutched around the small slip of photos that had appeared in her lab book that day. Ever since her and Maya had gone into the photobooth at Noel Kahns party she had been on edge. It scared her that someone had photos of her kissing a girl. It worried her that someone had photos of her doing something that she didn't quite understand herself. With the events of the past few weeks, Emily couldn't help but worry that A might be the person who snatched the photos. In all honesty, someone probably just found the photos and wanted to return them to her, but she was terrified that someone would use the photos against her.

* * *

What hurt the most was how little Maya seemed to care. After school, Emily went straight to the restaurant where Maya worked to ask about the photos.

"_Maya!" snapped Emily as she saw her 'friend' clearing a table out the front._

"_Hey Em! I can't really talk right now, but I finish at 6 if you want to hang out?"_

"_This will be quick." Emily paused, pulling the photostrip out of her back pocket. "Maya, why didn't you tell me that you found __this__?"_

"_I didn't find it," Maya grabbed the photo from Emily and had a look, "We do look cute though"_

"_Maya! Seriously. Where did you get it?"_

"_Woah, Emily? What's wrong with you? Why does it matter if people see us together?"_

"_Just tell me where you found the photos!"_

"_God Emily, if you're going to be so cagey and secretive, I don't think I can do this," Maya handed the photo back to Emily. "I've got work to do."_

_Emily watched helplessly as Maya stormed off. If Maya hadn't slipped the photo in her book, that only left one person, which is exactly what Emily was afraid of._

* * *

Emily continued to pace, unsure of what to do. After seeing what A had sent to Mrs. Montgomery, she had no doubt that A would find a way to use the photos against her. More than anything, Emily was scared of her mom finding out. She looked at the photo properly, for the first time. It was cute, and all she _really_ wanted was to pin it up on her wall. She couldn't do that though. She couldn't let anyone else see. Emily considered hiding it in her room, but she didn't think it would be safe. There was only one option.

Emily ran downstairs and went outside, heading straight for the bin. With one last look at the photo, she ripped it into as many pieces as she could, opening the bin and burying the pieces as deep as she could. As she shut the bin, she saw Toby Cavanagh looking at her. Emily realized that Toby had been sitting next to her when she found the photo.

"Uh, hi Toby," she said as she walked towards the classmate.

"Hey Emily!"

"Listen Toby, I may have found something today in my lab book"

"Yeah, I may have seen it. Really, Em, it's okay if that's who you are"

"Uh I don't think you understand Toby. It's really complicated."

"Emily, it's simple. You are who you are. It doesn't matter. People are always going to say things"

"I don't think you understand"

"Just know, I am okay with who you are. I get it"

"Can you –"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. You just shouldn't hide who you really are"

"Thanks Toby. See you tomorrow" she said as she turned to go home. He had a point, but she just wasn't ready. She didn't know who she was, and she wasn't ready to admit that. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alternate A – Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own any of this

_**A/N: Writing a Spencer-centric chapter is taking much longer than I had thought. I wasn't expecting to be able to post it for a few days, and I know it has only been a few hours, but I'm completely realizing how much I want to cover, so it's going to take **__**much**__** longer than I would have liked. So, I present you with…. The A Edition.**_

_**A/N: BTW, I've changed the name of the story to Alternate A. I was never happy with 'The Innocence of Mona', and I think this title better reflects my story. The title was making it seem like Mona was important in my story, and she really isn't (at least at this point)**_

A person in a black hoody reaches out with a gloved hand to retrieve a key, skillfully hidden (but not skillfully enough) above one of the porch lights. Closing their fist around the key, they walked straight to the door and inserted the key into the lock. With a single turn, they were in. _Perfect_.

Although they had never been inside this house before, the person in black knew exactly where the room they were looking for was. They always knew. Heading upstairs and going directly to the bedroom, they had it all planned. Finding the desired room empty, they pushed the door open. Grabbing the torch from the pocket of the hoodie, they shun the light around the room. _Perfect_. The mirror was in prime position in the middle of the room. Just as they had expected. Again reaching into the pocket of the hoodie, they placed the torch and fished out a lipstick, in the shade 'Jungle Red'. Leaning into the mirror, a few quick words and they were done. Stepping back to admire their work, they saw the lights of a car pulling back into the driveway. _Even better_.

Looking around the room, they spied the closet. _Perfect_. Quickly opening the closet door, they walked into it and sat down. _Now time to film_.

After what seemed like an hour, two girls entered the room. They both read the words that had been written on the mirror out loud. "It won't be that easy bitches – A"

Watching as the girls freaked out, they realized how perfect this situation had become. Everything was falling into place. _Everything_.

_**A/N: Ever notice that **__**all**__** the liars have bedrooms upstairs? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Innocence of Mona – Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know I don't own any of this

_**A/N: I've been both looking forward to and dreading writing this chapter. I love Spencer and identify most with her (the over-achieving, over-thinking aspects of Spencer) so I love writing from her perspective. This chapter, however, is a **__**big**__** one. **_

_**A/N: Oh…. How I was tempted to have A visit someone else's room. It would, however, be wrong to rob Spencer of that opportunity.**_

Spencer paced the lounge room as she clutched her mobile phone. She was freaking out, in a way that only she could.

"Spencer, chill out. They will get here when they get here!" Hanna said from the couch. While she sounded calm, Spencer knew that Hanna was as scared as she was. She did, however, appreciate the sentiment.

"I know Han, but I really wish they would hurry." She sighed, stopping in her tracks and looking directly at her friend. Hanna gave her a knowing look. They were friends and she rarely had to spell out what she was thinking. She took a deep breath, "It's just –"

"- I know." Hanna completed. They didn't need to speak.

(***)

It didn't take long until Aria and Emily joined Spencer and Hanna. When they walked in, Spencer looked at them and uttered a single word. "Follow." Her friends obeyed her, silently following Spencer up the stairs and to her bedroom. Within a minute of the girls arriving, all four stood in front of Spencer's bedroom mirror, staring at the message scrawled in lipstick.

"IT WON'T BE THAT EASY BITCHES –A"

Spencer noticed that Emily instinctively reached for the bracelet Ali had given her.

"A was here?" Aria yelled. "This has gone too far! A is ruining our lives. I was fine with text messages, but letters to my mother? Breaking into Spencer's house? We can't live like this anymore!"

Spencer took a deep breath. "I know," she replied quietly, quickly adding "We're just lucky that my parents and Melissa are away."

"You're here alone? Spence, you're lucky you weren't here!" Emily said. Emily was always the worrier of the group and Spencer again saw her fiddling with the bracelet.

Apparently Hanna noticed as well. "Spence, do you still have Alison's bracelet?"

"Uh, I hope so" Spencer said as she practically ran to the drawer she had stashed it, rummaging through the drawer and searching for the small bracelet. After what seemed like forever, Spencer found it, presenting it triumphantly to her friends. She had been worried for a while, but was ecstatic when she found it. As she turned to show the girls, she saw the mirror and remembered the situation they were in. Emily was right; she was so lucky that she hadn't been home when A had come for a visit. A may not have hurt anyone physically but it didn't stop her being afraid. "Here it is! We're all accounted for."

"Spencer, do you want to stay at my place tonight? Mom wouldn't mind, I'm sure," Hanna asked. Spencer considered it for a moment.

"Uh, no. It's fine Hanna. I can't just run away" she said, unsure of herself.

"Hanna's right, you can't be left alone! What if A comes back?" Emily added.

"I'll stay!" Aria announced, "It's not like I want to be at home right now," she added quietly.

"We will all stay" Hanna added. "We could do with a sleepover"

Spencer smiled. She acted tough, but she was vulnerable underneath the hard exterior. She needed her friends, now more than ever. "Thanks guys."

Spencer went to her cupboard and rustled through the drawers, looking for her shorts and an old T-shirt. She looked at her friends, and gestured to the drawer, "uh, you guys are welcome to find something to sleep in if you want."

(***)

Spencer was staring at the ceiling, like she had been doing for the last hour. The house was mostly silent, save for the breathing noises her friends made and the occasional snoring of Hanna. Her life was a mess. She had stolen Melissa's essay so she could spend a weekend having fun. She had been sick of being boring, uptight, studious Spencer and wanted to let her hair down, just for once. It should have gone unnoticed and it usually would have. Of course, Melissa's essay was perfect, just like Melissa. She should have realised that no essay written by her perfect older sister would go unnoticed. So far, she was safe. Her teacher had only mentioned the essay was good at this point, and she just had to hope that the paper on Russian history didn't seem familiar.

On top of the essay, there was Wren. Everything that had happened with Wren was a huge mistake. She hadn't meant for it to happen and she was still paying for the mistakes. She still didn't understand why her parents had been so hard on her – after all, she was practically a child! Why couldn't they blame Wren? He was supposed to be an adult. Of course, when Melissa was concerned, Spencer would always lose. She had thought the mess with Wren had been over, until he showed up, completely wasted the night before. He had scared her half to death and it brought up so many confusing feelings. She shook her head, deciding that now was not the time to think about Wren and his stupidity. She had something more important going on.

This whole A mess was another disaster in her life. The text messages and light threats had been one thing, but breaking and entering was a new game. It wasn't some small issue anymore – A just got serious. When she had decided to block her phone, she hadn't thought that it would make things worse. It did, in a big way. When A couldn't get any messages through, they obviously decided to step it up. The next morning they would _have_ to unlock their phones. Sure, it had been great to not have to worry about every new text message. She just wasn't sure that it was worth the risk.

Hanna's snores brought her out of her thoughts. Looking around the room, she realised how much of a mess her life was. A had broken into her house, her sister and parents hated her and she was living an academic lie. At the end of the day, that didn't matter. She had her friends and, while they couldn't change anything, Aria, Emily and Hanna would go a long way to helping her feel it better. Spencer smiled as she rolled over to try and get some sleep. Her life was a mess, but she had her friends. She'd make it… somehow.


End file.
